Como conquistar a una serpiente en un año
by kvvillarroel
Summary: Quinn y Rachel se conocieron en el expreso a Hogwarts durante su primer año y no de una muy buena forma, lo que transformó a la pequeña Berry en los blancos constantes de las bromas de la leona Quinn, pero llegando a su ultimo año esta se da cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorada de Berry... es hora de implementar un gran plan Faberry en el mundo mágico! glee!
1. Prólogo

Aun recordaba como la había conocido, había sido en ese mismo tren, la vez primera que se subió a él, su primer viaje a Hogwarts.

-Es extraño que la señora del carrito no pasará aun- la rubia que en aquel instante era más pequeña que ella, Brittany miraba con insistencia a la puerta del vagón, como intentando llamarle con la mente.

Santana arrastrando sus pies se disponía a salir del vagón a buscarla, pero me adelante a ella y salí del vagón, realmente necesitaba ir al baño.

Las tres nos conocíamos desde que eramos unos bebes, después de la guerra mágica, que afortunadamente no nos tocó vivir, unió mucho a los magos, nuestras familias vivian en la parte acomodada de la ciudad de Londres, camuflados entre los muggles y siguiendo su vida mágica.

En cuanto salí me tope con una muchacha pequeña, aun iba vestida en ropa de muggle, aunque algo extraña, pensé inmediatamente que era de una familia de magos que poco trato tienen con los no-mágicos, después de todo son los únicos que no saben vestirse de una formas más… normal, que error juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Era pequeña, con su largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura e intentaba arrastrar un gran baúl que seguramente llevaba su equipe, el cual, era casi de su porte, cosa que me dio ternura y comencé a empujar su equipaje para ayudarle sin decirle nada.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algo de mi acaso?...

-Hey tranquila, solo quería ayudarte- la interrumpí, pues parecía querer seguir hablando.

-¡No necesito ayuda de nadie!- siguió cargando su baúl, mientras yo volvía a mi camino.

Tras eso el año fue lo tan normal que puede ser un año en Hogwarts, la pequeña castaña se llamaba Rachel Berry y fue elegida para Slytherin, esa chica si que sabe lo que quiere, mientras yo quedé en Gryffindor, después de unos cinco minutos bajo el sombrero, y de pronto la señorita Berry se convirtió en el blanco de mis bromas… hasta que finalmente lo entendí… me había enamorado perdidamente de Rachel Berry y ahora en nuestro último año de Hogwarts absolutamente convencida… enamoraré a Rachel como mi nombre es Quinn Fabray.


	2. Paso 1: Darte cuenta que estas enamorada

Paso 1: Darte cuenta que estas enamorada

-Pero… la he molestado los últimos seis años ¡Es imposible! ¡No entiendo porque no dejo de pensar en ella!

Y la almohada volvía a mi cabeza, claramente quería morir, era imposible lo que mi último sueño me mostraba, y más aun era lo que decía Brittany ¿Realmente podría ser una profecía? ¡Pero yo ni si quiera tomaba adivinaciones!

-Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, los últimos años no has dejado de pensar en ella, aunque fuera solo para hacerle una broma, jamás te la has sacado de la mente.

Y he ahí porque Brittany quien me estaba dando y no Santana, después de todo esa serpiente seguramente se estaría burlando de mí, pero Brittany, como toda buena Ravenclaw, era extremadamente lista, de un modo único y poco convencional, pero era listísima.

-¿Entonces? ¿He estado enamorada de ella desde…

-Desde que la conociste- decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y es que tal vez para ella lo era- Siempre estas pensando en ella, desde un principio tus bromas fueron el reflejo de tu amor poco entendido, eras muy niña y aun no estabas preparada para enamorarte, pero tampoco querías que la pequeña Rachel se olvidara de ti, por esa razón tus bromas jamás han ido en aumento y tampoco han sido en momentos importantes para la diva.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa bajo la almohada, pues Britt acababa de dar en el clavo, jamás mis bromas superaron el nivel de la molestia, era solo molestarla nunca jamás dañarla.

-Además tu enamoramiento por Rachel explica que cada uno de los chicos que han querido acercarse a ella hayan acabado con bromas mucho más pesadas e incluso en la enfermería…

Y ahí estalle en risas, es que no podía contenerme, recordar como arruine la poción de Hudson haciéndola explotar y que él terminara sin cejas después de que… de que dijo en voz alta que quería invitar a salir a Rachel ¡Nah! Pero aquella solo fue una coincidencia digo no he vuelto a dañar a nadie por causa de ella, claro… si no cuentas a Puck a quien le mandé un bludger durante el entrenamiento cuando dijo que Rachel tenía muy lindas piernas…

-Ouh…

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta?- la almohada en la que me he estado cubriendo sale disparada por los aires y los ojos azules de Britt me ven con una insistencia y un brillo que parece de ilusión.

-Merlín… estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry… y ahora ¿Qué hago?

-¡Conquistarla!- Britt sonríe con la misma sonrisa de siempre, como si todo fuera tan claro o al menos tan simple como ella cree- Pero necesitaras ayuda… mucha ayuda… quizá pueda decir al señor Tubby que nos ayude, que charle con el gatito de Rachel y le hable bien de ti, tu sabes tener a alguien de sus amigos de nuestro lado sería fabuloso y claro debes decírselo.

-¿Decírselo? ¿A quién?

Y mi respuesta llego en forma de un grito de mi madre.

-¡Santana López! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que nada de apariciones en la casa?

-Pero señora Fabray…

-¡Nada de señora Fabray! ¡Vives a unos pasos!

Oh no… pero debo hacerlo, si necesito toda la ayuda posible ella deberá estar de mi lado, claro una vez deje de reírse y apuntarme con el dedo como estoy segura que lo hará ¡Merlín! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!


	3. Paso 12: Reunir ayuda

Paso 1.2: Reunir ayuda

Santana López tiene tres risas, la primera es la que conocen todos en Hogwarts aquella que utiliza para burlarse de las demás personas, la segunda es su risa irónica de cuando algo no le gusta por lo general cuando yo le hago una broma o cuando le ganan a Slytherin en quidditch, y está la tercera, la verdadera risa de Santana López, aquella que utiliza solo cuando algo le da verdadera gracia, por lo general solo el circulo cercano conoce aquella, claro hasta el día de hoy, porque ahora está riendo como loca en el piso de mi cuarto y creo que toda la calle conoce su tercera risa.

Y claro, como era esperarse de Santana que su risa es a causa mía, lo peor es que no ha sido por lo que yo he creído.

Cuando le conté que estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry solo me dijo "¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta?" la risa estalló en el instante en que le dije que necesitaba ayuda para conquistarla, ahí su risa comenzó a aumentar, hasta llegar a caer al piso apretando su estómago y repitiendo la frase "Estas loca"

Yo no la veía, es más, no quería ni siquiera oírla, solo quería hacer un agujero en mi cama taparme hasta la cabeza y no volver a salir de mi cuarto, mucho menos volver a la escuela.

-Tu… tú estás loca… - tras unos quince minutos riendo, en que incluso mis padres llegaron a mi cuarto preocupados de que haya hechizado a Santana, Satán, como le digo de "cariño" ha parado de reírse de mi- es que… es ¡imposible! Le has hecho la vida un infierno a Berry y ahora quieres que salga contigo ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Fabray ni Albus Dumbledore podría hacer una magia tan poderosa como para que ella se fije en ti.

-¡Santy! Yo de verdad pienso que Quinn tiene muchas posibilidades de enamorar a Rach.

Ahora soy yo quien se ríe, claro, bajó la almohada y tratando de que ellas no me escuchen, pero igual me río, es que no hay modo en que Santa pueda llevarle la contraria a Britt.

-Ahora – siento como una mano me saca de mi resguardo y nos deja a las tres cara a cara- debemos planear el modo en como Quinn conquiste a Rachel.

La sonrisa de confianza de Brittany me animaba bastante, pero la cara de Santana no.

-Necesitarás un milagro Fabray y mucha más ayuda que la de Britt-britt y la mía.

Sin decir nada, como costumbre en Santana, desapareció de mi cuarto, mientras Brittany solo me sonreía con su cara de inocencia, mientras yo… no sé cómo lograrlo, es que todo lo que dijo Santana es cierto, le he hecho la vida un infierno a la pobre de Rachel, siempre molestándola y riéndome de ella, y ahora, querer que se enamoré de mi… es como pedirle a la directora Mc Gonagall que se transforme en perro en vez que en gato y haga un par de trucos, algo tonto, absurdo, loco y que seguramente llevará a un castigo o, en el mejor de los casos, mi muerte segura… y el castigo ahora es que, si le digo así como así a Rachel que me tiene enamorada, es que seguramente no me creerá y se alejará mucho más de mí, lo que en este punto para mi corazón, podría significar la muerte.

-No estés nerviosa, se que Rachel se enamorará perdidamente de ti, solo debes mostrarle a la verdadera Quinn- la mano de Britt en mi rostro me hace tener un poco más de fe- y la primera forma en que tienes que hacerlo es mostrándole a la leona que llevas dentro.

-¿Qué? Pero… Britt, ser toda una Gryffindor es lo que me ha metido en líos con ella.

-¡No! Todos piensan que para ser un Gryffindor hay que ser bromista, pero el sombrero dice claramente que una de sus cualidades es la caballerosidad.

Y ahora entiendo el primer paso que me está haciendo dar Britt, madurar, no puedo seguir siendo la niña de las bromas, ya no más, debo convertirme en una verdadera Gryffindor y darle a mi casa el respeto que no le he dado en estos años, valor, nobleza y caballerosidad, eso distingue a un verdadero Gryffindor y es lo que debo de ser.

-Además de una linda melena de león.

-Claro una melena de… ¡¿Qué?!


	4. Paso 13: Adaptarse

Paso 1.3: Adaptarse

Mi madre gritó, gritó mucho, es más diré que estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, papá… bueno, papá es auror, ve cosas raras toda su vida, es raro verlo con los ojos salidos y la mandíbula en el piso, pero lo he logrado… lo he visto con la mandíbula al piso, Santana, ella solo… volvió a reír y Britt, bueno Brittany aplaudía su nueva creación. Es que realmente para todos era extraño ver que mi larga cabellera rubia, que solía llegar hasta la mitad de mi espalda, se haya transformado en esta melena desordenada y, si puedo decirlo yo misma, bastante atractiva, que creo llamara la atención de muchas personas en el tren cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, solo espero que a Rachel le guste.

Y es que debo aceptar que Brittany ha hecho un gran trabajo con las tijeras en mi cabello, no ha quedado demasiado corto, ni tampoco tan desordenado, ha quedado en un nivel justo, casi perfecto, como la melena de un verdadero león, además será más útil, mucho más útil al momento de jugar quidditch, digo son varios gramos menos y mi visibilidad será aun mayor para lograr anotar, además los cuidados ahora serán menores y no tendré que pasar horas peinándome, y por supuesto ¡El aire se siente genial!

-Deja de mirarte al espejo Fabray, eso no hará que vuelva a crecer.

-Realmente Santana, me encanta ¡Me encanta! El trabajo que hizo Brittany fue espectacular, me gusta esto y creo que va mejor con la nueva yo en que me debo transformar.

Veo por el espejo como S rueda sus ojos, claro síntoma de que cree que estoy bastante loca o que soy bastante cursi.

-¿Y dónde está Britt?

-Calma Santy… -río al ver como el apodo que solo ocupa Brittany hace que mi mejor amiga quede completamente roja- dijo que tenía que ir por algo y volvería de inmediato.

-¿Realmente planeas conquistarla?

-No San… quiero enamorarla.

Si bien Britt es con quien más fácil se me da hablar de esto necesito la opinión de Santana, no es solo una de mis mejores amigas, es mi hermana prácticamente, es quien me cubre las espaldas cada que puede, quien detiene mis impulsos locos de ego y autodestrucción, además es uno de las pocas personas con quien puedo ser yo misma, no Fabray, no la capitana del equipo de quidditch, no la bromista de la escuela, solo… Quinn.

-Me negué mucho tiempo a sentir algo por ella, tu sabes, mis padres, lo que opinarían los chicos en la escuela… digo, una leona y una serpiente, suena casi locura, aunque creo que eso solo ha sido lo que me he repetido a mi misma para no intentarlo, pues creo que a lo que más le he temido es a que me rechace, a que me diga que ella nunca podrá sentir algo así por mi o que he sido muy cruel para que siquiera lo piense, yo he sido malvada… ¡lo sé San! Pero me enamoré, ella me tiene perdida y locamente enamorada, y se siente bien, se siente bien sentir esto por ella, sentir que solo verla sonreír te hará feliz, para mí se siente bien y… y yo quiero ser la causa de su sonrisa, quiero ser por quien sonría, quien coja su mano y la abrace día con día, quien… ¡No lo sé! ¡Quiero todo con ella! Es tanto lo que me hace sentir que es difícil de explicarlo y quiero arriesgar todo. Sé que mis posibilidades son pocas, pero quiero intentarlo…

-Estas muy jodida Fabray… muy, muy jodida.

-¿Me ayudarás?

Santana solo asiente mientras sonríe, la conozco, me apoyara, será mi muro de contención cuando quiera rendirme, esa es mi amiga, la loca de mi casi hermana. Salto a abrazarla, es que no lo puedo evitar, ella y Britt han sido mi gran apoyo en la vida y ahora lo son aun más en esta nueva locura que quiero intentar.

-Quiero ser mejor para ella…

-¡Qué bueno que digas eso!- Britt acababa de aparecer, seguramente abra entrado por la puerta, cargada de libros, los cuales tiró al piso para abrazarse a nosotras y es que desde siempre hemos sido las tres, solo las tres.

-Bien ¡Basta! ¡Mucho amor por hoy!

Santana da suaves manotazos a ambas, para que nos alejemos de ella y acabé el abrazo, siempre nuestros momentos más íntimos terminan así, con Santana haciéndose la dura, Brittany tratando de que se vuelva a alegrar y yo riéndome del rostro rojo de San.

-¿Entonces que son todos esos libros Britt?

-Son lo que Quinn debe comenzar a estudiar ahora mismo ¡Pociones!- me los entrega animada con una gran sonrisa mientras escucho a Santana volver a reír y es que mi cara a de ser épica.

-Esto… esto… -San respiraba fuerte tratando de hablar, lo que al parecer le costaba trabajo pues no podía detener su risa.

-Pociones es la materia favorita de Rachel, pues se quiere convertir en una gran curadora para ayudar a los niños pequeños y para ello debe ser muy buena, razón por la cual Quinn deberá aprender e interesarse en las pociones.

-Britt… pero, yo…

-¡Ahora explotará a la escuela entera!

*Flash back*

El profesor Slughorn se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de explicar todas las cualidades y las cosas que se podrían hacer con la poción regeneradora de huesos, la cual nos encontrábamos preparando en ese instante.

En todos mis años de escuela pociones nunca se me ha dado, pero desde ese día, creo que es lo que me ha traído casi a la muerte.

Seguí uno a uno los pasos indicados por el profesor, y la poción, actuaba extrañamente rara… tres veces la intente, tres veces en que la poción que debía ser blanca lechosa, había quedado de distintas tonalidades, con distintos espesores y distintos tipos de peligrosidad, tanto era la revolución de mis fallos que el profesor llegó a mi lado y, con él indicándome paso a paso lo que debía hacer a mis espaldas, lo intenté una cuarta vez.

-Bien señorita Fabray ahora agregue las ostras y la poción quedará perfecta.

Y así lo hice, con un caldero nuevo, con ingredientes que el propio maestro tenía, con el mismo profesor Horace Slughorn a mis espaldas guiándome y en vez de una poción perfecta un humo negro comenzó a salir.

Una fuerte explosión se realizó en el caldero, mandándonos a volar a mí y al profesor a varios metros de distancia y bastante magullados, una segunda explosión se hizo presente volviendo a estallar los restos de la poción, los cuales ahora brillaban de un color verde fosforescente en las paredes mientras seguían estallando, tal Scorgutos explosivos.

Seis heridos, la mazmorra de pociones inutilizable por toda una semana, todos los profesores inventando un nuevo método de limpieza y extracción para aquella extraña poción y un profesor Slughorn que solo pudo golpear mi espalda suavemente mientras me decía.

-Hay algunos que no nacieron para las pociones Fabray… simplemente eso.

*Fin flash back*

-Realmente debes estar enamorada si piensas poner nuestra vida en juego Fabray.

Solo atine a asentir, debía esforzarme todo lo posible por ella y así lo haría, todo por Rachel.

-Además deberás ser buena con los niños, lo cual debería ser fácil.

-¡Esperen! Si vamos a hacer una lista de lo que tienes que cambiar estaremos en ello toda la noche…

-¡Santy!

-¡Satán!

Un ataque de risa nos dio a las tres, pero aun si tuviera que pelear contra un dragón por Rachel Berry lo haría, solo… quiero ser mejor para ella.


	5. La verdadera Quinn Fabray

Es momento: La verdadera Quinn Fabray

-Quinny hija estas temblando.

Mi mamá puso sus manos sobre las mías, entonces me di cuenta, es cierto estaba temblando mientras empujaba mi carrito.

-Solo nerviosa mamá, es mi último año y quiero ser mejor.

Su sonrisa y su mano sobre la mía me dio confianza, más aun que las palmadas en mi espalda que me dio mi papá al momento de despedirnos, ella solo me abrazo y me dijo que debía ser yo misma, mientras papa se reía haciéndome prometer que no le metería muchos puntos a Slytherin, era su casa después de todo.

Empuje el carrito hasta el tren mientras mi vista la buscaba, pero no podía encontrarla, así que supuse estaría despidiéndose de sus padres y al girarme la vi, envuelta en los brazos de sus dos papas mientras parecían darle un par de consejos, mi corazón se acelero y es que parecía que durante estas vacaciones se había puesto más hermosa de lo que ya era y eso fue perjudicial para mi, pues mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, una fría transpiración corrió por mi cuello, mientras mi maleta caía a mis pies.

-Al parecer te ha dejado loca.

Santana golpeaba mi espalda mientras Brittany cogía mi maleta y la hechizaba para que rodara junto con las de ellas hasta, seguramente, nuestro "vagón personal" , que de personal no tenía nada ya que todos tras iniciar el viaje se nos unían, por supuesto, solo jugadores de quidditch, aun en esta escuela hay una escala social que se respeta.

Brittany me sonreía mientras pude ver como cogía de su meñique a Satán y no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-Ahí viene haz lo que hablamos- ambas se subieron al tren mientras yo me quedaba esperando en la subida.

-Ho… hola Rachel.

Mi voz temblaba y seguramente mis mejillas ya estarían rojas, pero no era nada a comparación con sus ojos que estaban abiertos a más no poder, debía calmarla.

-Se que parece una locura que yo te este hablando…

-¿Locura? Locura es pensar que puedes controlar un dragón, lo que tú estás haciendo es poco probable y casi imposible.

Sigue caminando como si no me hubiese visto, como si mis palabras solo hubieran sido su pesadilla y me siento mal… pero las palabras de Britt vuelven a mi cabeza "Esto no será fácil, deberas luchar mucho" y es cierto, debo luchar, insistir.

-Rachel – tomó su mano y por unos segundos las mariposas de mi estómago parecen calmarse, parece que todo estuviera en orden, como si todo debiera ser así, con su mano entre la mia- Rachel, se que quizá no lo creas, pero he venido a disculparme.

El tren hace sonar la alarma y tengo solo cinco minutos para subir al tren, asi que como toda una Gryffindor de verdad, cojo su maleta y la subo al tren, mientras intento sonreírle, por supuesta ella está escéptica, más aun cuando le extiendo mi mano para que la tome, pero con el segundo aviso del tren la toma y sube de un salto mientras se despide de sus padres.

La acercó a mi, se que Britt y Santana me dijeron que fuera lento, pero a veces siento que no es momento para retrasarme más, se que solo debo disculparme, pero es mucho más.

-Te he hecho la vida imposible estos seis años Rach y lo lamento profundamente, espero algún día puedas perdonarme y darme la oportunidad de ser tu amiga…

Y así me hubiese gustado que pasara, pero muy por el contrario solo su nombre salió de mis labios y ella me quedó mirando asombrada y bastante preocupada, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué me harás ahora Fabray?

Y yo no pude ni hablar, su voz siempre ha sido suave, como una sirena, bajo el agua por supuesto.

-Yo… Yo…

O través las palabras me abandonaban, pero por suerte solo fueron las palabras, ya que al instante Britt llegó y abrazó fuerte a Rachel mientras Santana me llevaba a parte.

-¿Qué te pasa Fabray?

-No… no lo sé…

-Te dije que te comportarás como tú misma, pero de haber sabido que tú misma era una idiota aun mayor no te digo nada…

Solo podía escuchar su discurso mientras mis ojos se iban a Rachel ¿Cómo alguien puede dejarme tan loca? ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanto poder sobre mí? ¿Por qué siempre termino sintiéndome como una niña al lado de una mujer?

Britt nos llamaba con una mano para acercarnos, mientras Santa golpeaba mi hombro y me señalaba el equipaje de Rachel, el cual tomé y comencé a empujar, ella solo me miró, desconfiando seguramente, pero me dejó seguir empujándolo, Britt nos llevó a nuestro vagón en donde ella y Rachel continuaban hablando.

Por un instante envidié a Britt, no solo porque podía mantener una conversación tranquila con Rach, más bien por la capacidad de ser tan honesta con sus sentimientos, podía hablar sin trabas sobre sus sentimientos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

B:-… y antes de terminar las vacaciones le corté el cabello a Quinn.

Rachel gira a mirarme, mientras yo comienzo a arder, mis mejillas se ponen rojas al igual que mis orejas.

R:- Hiciste un gran trabajo Britt, realmente el corte le queda a Fabray…

B:- ¡Sí! ¡La hace lucir como una verdadera leona! Me gustaría escucharla rugir… ¡Quinn ruge!

En unos instantes Britt estaba frente a mí con sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales me rogaban que rugiera… que rugiera justo en ese lugar, frente a Rachel… pero esos ojos azules. He de confesar que nadie… NADIE le puede negar algo a Brittany, menos con esos ojos de unicornio, porque eso decía ella… que era un unicornio, mientras Santana era un griffo y yo un león.

Suspiré un poco y lo hice, rugí, sí… rugí cual león, a lo cual Britt comenzó a aplaudir, mientras Rachel me veía con los ojos abiertos, quizá exageré un poco con el rugido, pero al parecer a ambas le había gustado pues Rach se sonreía al verme, lo cual me hizo sentir bien, claro hasta que Santana estalló en risas, junto con un par de compañeros más, los cuales estaban parados en la puerta del vagón intentando entrar.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo una más de lo que ya estaban, creo que toda mi sangre llegó a mi cara y no dejó nada en mis pies, pues aunque quería salir corriendo y esconderme de la vergüenza no pude hacerlo… pero el orgullo era más grande, levanté mi pecho y volví a rugir.

Q:-¡Aprendan! Así ruge una verdadera Gryffindor.

Escuche unos aplausos y de pronto alguien me abrazaba.

Ki:- ¡Exacto! ¡Todo una Gryffindor!

Kitty, bueno Kitty era como una fiel copia mía, éramos primas, realmente unidas, nos sentábamos con Britt y Santana a oír a mi hermana mayor, Frannie, hablar de Hogwarts cuando volvía para pasar las vacaciones y cuando me llegó la hora de entrar a mí, Kitty quedó realmente triste en casa, pero la tristeza se olvidó y se reemplazó por sorpresa cuando me eligieron para Gryffindor, todos en mi familia pensaban que quedaría en Sly… bueno, es otra historia, pero tan bien me ha imitado, que hasta su propia Rachel tiene…

P:- Luces extrañamente sexy leona… - Puck se me acercaba revolviendo mi cabello- extrañamente cool…

Bl:-Eso es cierto, te queda muy bien ese corte…

Q:-Todo es gracias a Britt, yo necesitaba un verdadero cambio y mi cabello solo es una parte…

Le sonreí a Rachel y noté que ella me miraba extrañada, me costaría mucho obtener su confianza, pero ya no importaba.

Ki:-¿Qué hace aquí el enano?

Todos ya habían tomado asiento en el vagón, el cual extrañamente se había ampliado bastante, permitiéndonos a todos sentarnos, pero como dije anteriormente, aun en Hogwarts hay estratos sociales, los cuales… me tenía que encargar de romper.

Q:- ¡Yo la invité! Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema por favor lo invitó a retirarse…

De prontos todos quedaron en silencio, absolutamente sorprendidos creó yo, entiendo que antes no la hubiera defendido… entiendo que de haberla defendido antes habría sacado mi varita y amenazado a quien fuera… ¡De acuerdo! Entiendo que es extraño… pero debo actuar como la verdadera Quinn ¿No?

Las miradas de incredulidad eran únicas, al menos la de los chicos, porque no me atreví a girar a ver el lugar en donde estaban Rachel y Brit.-britt , solo miraba a Santana quien me asentía con una sonrisa, que creo era de orgullo, entonces me envalentoné, era ahora o nunca, y debía aprovechar a que estaban todos allí para hacerlo.

**N/A:**

**Perdón, verdaderamente desde lo más profundo perdón… la inspiración había tomado unas vacaciones, bueno no la inspiración… más bien yo, pero ya he vuelto y prometo subir muchos capítulos prontamente.**

**Para las personas que tienen dudas sobre el largo de mis capítulos, prefiero, realmente prefiero subirlos así, pues puedo separar y dejar claro que solo escribiré lo que a mí me parece importante, quizá alargue un poco más los próximos capítulos, pero solo será porque debo dar a conocer más a los personajes.**

**Agradecer los comentarios y las visitas… y no… no lo abandonaré.**

**Este fic es principalmente Faberry, pero quería saber si les gustaría que incluyera un par de historias de los demás integrantes de Glee, para ver cómo se comportan todos con un poco de magia… claro si quieren, muchas gracias por leer, de verdad ¡Gracias!**


	6. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Tras lo que sucedió en el tren y con Rachel en nuestro vagón el viaje continuó sin percances, por supuesto que solo miraba de reojo a Rachel, no me sentía muy cómoda de que mis manos temblaran y no supiera que decirle, además ella también parece algo incómoda cerca de mí, aunque al parecer se ha adaptado bastante bien con los demás.

Una vez nos bajamos del tren y nos subimos a los carruajes intenté hacerle señas a Britt para que subiera a Rachel, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir pio, Kitty estaba con nosotras y mirándome con un ceño fijo, de seguro que gritara apoyando a Rachel.

-¿Qué te pasa mini Fabgay?- Santana le jalaba las mejillas a la pobre de Kitty quien parecía no poder sonreír ni con un payaso.

-¿Fabgay?

-¿Fabgay?

¡¿Qué carajo se le ocurrió ahora a Santana?!

-¡Por supuesto! Viene de Fabray y termina con el término más conocido de homosexualidad, ya que a ambas le gustan las chicas- como siempre… Brittany.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas a reventar y traté de ocultarme en mis manos.

-¡No digas eso Britt!- la voz de Kitty se elevó mucho, creó que incluso en los demás carruajes la escucharon.

Agite mi varita insonorizando el carruaje, siendo otras las oportunidades la mini-me rubia ya se abría enterado de lo que planeamos, pero pasó todo el verano en Francia con sus padres, quienes… bueno son más extraños que los míos, y eso que nuestros padres son hermanos, por lo cual ya es mucho decir.

-Bien Kitty esto solo lo diré una vez más, porque desde aceptarlo hasta decirlo me hace…

-¿Volverte un tomate?

-¿Estar tan roja como su uniforme?

-¡¿Más roja que la sangre de dragón?!

-¡¿Cómo si un tortosoplo se hubiera metido en su oído y comenzará a saltar en su cerebro desviando toda su sangre hacia su rostro y orejas?!

-¿Un qué?- ¿Qué diablos es un tortosoplo por Merlín?

-Es una criatura pequeñita que se esconde en los árboles de vallas, les gusta especialmente los muérdagos y siguen a las personas que tienen preocupaciones…

-¿La señorita Luna Lovegood te habló de ellos en sus cartas?- como siempre Santana sabía todo… y eso realmente explicaba muchas cosas.

Brittany es una de las dos alumnas más inteligentes de la clase, si… Rachel Berry es la otra, pero hablando de Britt tiene una especial fascinación por las criaturas mágicas y una de sus grandes ídolos es Luna Lovegood, con quien se escriben periódicamente contándose muchas cosas, aunque las pocas veces que hemos intentado con Santana en leer su correspondencia no hemos entendido nada, de verdad son unas genios, extravagantes… pero genios después de todo, ¡Te hacen sentir idiota!

-Volviendo a lo de Quinn…- Kitty estaba de brazos cruzados con su típico rostro "a lo Fabray"- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-¡Oh por Merlin! A tu prima Fabgay primera le gusta Rachel Berry tanto como a ti Fabgay segunda te gusta la chica Rose…

Si alguna vez creí que nadie se enteraría que Rach me gustaba… olvídenlo con Santana…

-¡Santana! ¡Podrías ser más delicada!

-Oh… así que por fin aceptaste que te gusta- ¡¿Kitty dijo qué?!- es genial… así que supongo trataras de conquistarla- ¡¿Qué?!- además a mi no me gusta Rose… estoy saliendo con Noah Puckerman…

-¡¿Con quién?!

Porque siento que soy la última en enterarme de todo los asuntos del amor.

-¡Es imposible que estés con Puckerman! ¡Miras de misma forma a Marley como Quinn mira a Rach!

Nos bajamos del carruaje mientras yo seguía discutiendo con Kitty, es que… ¡Es Puckerman! ¡Noah Puckerman!

Al llegar al gran comedor y ver las mesas casi llenas recordé la primera vez que llegué a este lugar…

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, es que ver la luna y las estrellas dentro de un edificio de ese tamaño era algo casi imposible, si bien, Frannie nos había comentado al respecto, verlo era mucho mejor imaginárselo, y es que, en el gran cielo podía ver las constelaciones que con mi papá había estado estudiando, como decía él "Franie será una gran medimaga como tu madre y tú serás igual que yo, una gran aurora" y para ser una aurora… bueno debes saber ubicarte con lo que tengas a mano, ya sea el Sol, las estrellas o solo la Luna.

Brittany daba pequeños saltitos entusiasmada mientras Santana, bueno Santana trataba de parecer cool, pero ocultaba muy poco sus nervios cuando el sombrero seleccionador fue colocado en el taburete frente a nuestros ojos, giré por la habitación, un chico con los pelos parados, quien pasó a ser Noah Puckerman golpeaba en la espalda al chico más grande de todos, Finn Hudson, la pequeña Rachel estaba junto a él intentándolo calmar también, creó que desde ese instante le hice la vida imposible al pobre de Finn…

-Rachel Berry…

Fue la primera de nuestro año en ser llamada hacia el sombrero seleccionador, limpiaba su falda antes de intentar subir a aquella silla alta, el sombrero estuvo dudando en su elección, pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el sombrero gritara.

-¡Slytherin!

Tras un par de alumnos más un nombre me llamó la atención.

-Finn Hudson.

Cuando… caminaba tiesamente por entre nosotros, no sé porque, pero… pisé su túnica mandándolo de bruces al suelo, a lo cual todos estallaron en risas, se paró y corrió hacia la silla donde prontamente lo mandaron a Hufflepuff, si… ahí comencé a hacerle la vida un poco difícil al pobre gigantón.

Tras unos minutos llamarón a Brittany quien rápidamente llego a Ravenclaw, Santana chocó los cinco conmigo cuando escuchó su nombre, el sombrero la envió hacia Slytherin, como yo también creí que me enviaría ahí le sonreí.

-Quinn Fabray

Al oír mi nombre caminé confiada, Frannie me miraba desde la mesa de Raven con Britt, sonriéndome, mientras Santana parecía reírse de mi y lanzarme bromas, el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarme, el sombrero cayó en mi cabeza e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar…

-Así que realmente piensas que mereces estar en Slytherin, para mi ese no es tu lugar, quizá en Ravenclaw, tienes inteligencia en esta cabecita tuya, pero… te faltan ganas para estudiar, quizá ese sea un gran problema.

-¡Hey! No soy floja…

-¡Calla! A ver… eres una amiga fiel, pero no… Hufflepuff no es tu lugar tampoco… ¿Y Gryffindor? Veo valor en tu corazón y además veo muchas ganas de romper reglas, toda una Gryffindor…

-Si quedó en Gryffindor a papa le dará algo…

-Aun así, quieres alejarte de su sombra, de la de tu hermana y la de tu madre, además veo caballerosidad, valor, podrás sobrellevar las cosas que el destino te pueda mandar… está dicho… ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de rojo y oro aplaudió, mientras sorpresivamente yo caminaba hacia ellos, mi hermana y Britt aplaudían, Santana también aunque algo extrañada.

Fue cuando miré a la mesa de Slytherin y vi los ojos de Rachel, quizá desde ese momento la pequeña castaña me gusto, pues su mirada también parecía triste.

-¡Hey Quinn vuelve!

Kitty me mecía con algo de fuerza, la cena estaba servida, todos estaban comiendo, por lo cual la elección ya había pasado, lo noté ya que al mirar a mi lado había un par de niños bastante entusiasmados con su comida.

-No pasa nada…

-Ese nada es castaña y pequeña.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, y gire a verla, estaba sentada al lado de Santana, quien parecía estar hablando de quidditch con sus compañeros, de pronto sus ojos chocaron con los míos, y no pude hacer nada más que evitarla y enrojecerme más.


	7. ¿Clases particulares?

**¿Clases particulares?**

Es el primer día de clases y trato de desayunar lo suficiente, tendré una semana pesada, no solamente con el volver a las tareas diarias, debo encontrar nuevos integrantes para el equipo de quidditch, pensar en definitiva cual será mi opción de carrera a tomar y… que hacer con Rachel…

Siento un fuerte empujón y algo que saca mi desayuno de la mesa… ¡Mi tocino!

-¡¿Quién carajos ha tirado mi tocino?!- grito furiosa mirando al lado y veo a Santana con una sonrisa en su rostro cogiendo mi nuevo horario.

-Tenemos pociones ahora…

-Tiraste… mi… tocino…

-Que tenemos pociones las dos juntas ahora…

-¡MI TOCINO!

-¿Qué prefieres una Rachel Berry en sus faldas cortas en pociones o tu tocino?

Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas… Rachel Berry en faldas cortas…

-¿Qué dijiste de pociones?

La risa de Santana es estridente, pero no me pueden culpar, es que esas falditas que ocupa son tan… deberían estar prohibidas…

-Tienes suerte Fabray, Slytherins y Gryffindors tenemos clases juntos de pociones, transformaciones y Defensa durante todo el año… así que tendrás oportunidad de interactuar con ella- ¡Perfecto!- pero pon cuidado de no hacer explotar tu poción a su lado-… eso no es tan perfecto…- ¡Bien a clases!

Santana me jala hacia las clases y me sostiene fuerte como si me fuera a escapar, bueno… ganas no me faltan de escaparme para siempre de pociones, pero no puedo, tal y como dijo Britt "Deberás esforzarte mucho" y entre esos esfuerzos esta pociones… hablando…

-¿Dónde está Britt?

-Adivinación primera hora, la fui a dejar antes de ir por ti al gran comedor, sabes que le gusta llegar temprano a sus clases favoritas.

-Santi… ¿Tú y Britt durmieron juntas?

Me empuja directo a la sala de pociones, donde terminó tropezando con alguien.

-Hey, miren a quien tenemos aquí… ¿Cómo estás leona?

-Noah Puckerman ¡Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente referente a tus intenciones con Kitty!

Oh si… tiembla Noah, tiembla… porque si le haces daño a mi pequeña y nada adorable primita… te irá mal… muy mal.

Puck solo se aleja asintiendo, de seguro preguntándose si lo mejor para su integridad física será continuar con Kitty, giro a ver a toda la clase, no somos más de 10 alumnos, después de quinto año podemos elegir las clases que queremos tomar, de hecho yo me habría marchado de esta si mi padre me dejara… pero, tiene sus ventajas.

Todos parecen estar perdidos en ponerse al día con los demás, salvo Rachel, observa detenidamente el escaparate con calderos, veo como intenta tomar uno de los más altos ¿Peltre será? Pero no llega a el por mucho que estire sus bracitos y sus piernas… ¡Bien! Es mi oportunidad… ¡Vamos nueva Quinn Fabray tu puedes!

-¿Cuál necesitas?

-Ah…- se gira sorprendida y sus ojos se abren aun más al notar que soy yo- yo…

-¿El de peltre?- solo asiente y al instante me estiro para bajarlo y ponerlo en sus manos- ¿Por qué no lo hechizaste?

-La magia con varita no va bien con las pociones, las sacan de equilibrio y puede ser peligroso- sus ojos brillan al ver el caldero.

-Lo recordaré, quizá por eso siempre termino explotando…- la veo mirarme con un entrecejo fruncido.

-Terminas explotando porque eres demasiado acelerada, quieres todo para ese mismo instante y apresuras los tiempos de las pociones.

-Oh… vaya, yo… lo siento… no sabía que…- me siento como una tonta, realmente una tonta.

-Odias las pociones, no sé qué sigues asiendo aquí- veo como intenta alejarse y tomo su mano, se que se ha tomado personal mi mala suerte con pociones.

-No odio las pociones solo… no las entiendo- como a ti a veces…- al menos deberías darme puntos por seguirlo intentando ¿no?

Me le acerco y sonrío, es tonto que yo siendo como soy siga manteniendo tanta distancia. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y en mi estómago comienzan a volar mariposas.

-Al menos lo intentas…

El profesor Slughorn entra y como de costumbre me queda mirando antes de lanzar un sonoro suspiro, claro no soy suficiente para estar en su clase, pero si en sus fiestas pomposas… quien entiende a este tipo…

Durante la clase él solo se digna a explicarnos lo que haremos durante el año y como serán tomados los EXTASIS que presentaremos, todos prestamos atención menos Rachel, como es la alumna más aventajada de todos ella está preparando una poción que el profesor necesita.

-Señorita Fabray… me pregunto qué cosa la hace insistir tanto en mi clase.

-Ehm… pues… ehm… -a mí alrededor todos giran a verme y Santana tiene esa sonrisa como si me dijera "Anda dile que es por Rachel"- pues yo…

-¿Sí?

-¡Solo quiero ser mejor! No tengo nada de buena en pociones y si he llegado aquí es solo por suerte, pero prometo este año superarme.

-Sabe que los aurores solo aceptan calificaciones iguales o superiores a un "Supera las Expectativas" ¿Verdad?

Por suerte la hora ha acabado, vaya… pensé que solo mi circulo cercano sabía lo de los aurores…

-Necesitará ayuda señorita Fabray…

Es lo último que el profesor me dice antes de que salga de su salón, solo quiero huir de ahí, se supone que nadie debía saber sobre lo de ser aurora, digo… es algo que ni siquiera he pensado, mucho menos decidido.

Siento como un brazo me cubre y se de inmediato que es Santana, se con el solo gesto que tiene que me dice "No te preocupes, no pienses" he intento no hacerlo, pero me voy dando cuenta que poco a poco me quedan cada vez menos meses para decidir que hacer con mi vida y aun no se nada…

Veo como Britt nos espera bajo las escaleras, su rostro cambia, de estar sonriendo como siempre cambia a una mirada de preocupación, seguramente porque Santana me trae así y por mi mirada, intento sonreírle pero de verdad no me sale, no puedo sonreír. Tras unos instantes de conversación entre Britt y Santana, siento como vuelven a guiarme por los pasillos, simplemente me dejo guiar, confío en ambas, además mi cabeza ya está muy lejos para intentar evitarlo.

-¡Rachel!- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hey Berry!- ¡¿Qué?!

-Brittany, Lopez, Fabray… díganme.

No puedo levantar el rostro ni siquiera para verla, es que… ¿Cómo puedo intentar tener algo con ella? Ella ya tiene decidida su vida desde hace años, siempre ha sabido lo que quiere, mientras yo… digo yo, sigo siendo una niña pequeña, no se ni lo que quiero, ni lo que voy a hacer de aquí a un año, siempre me he dejado llevar y ahora…

-… por favor Rachel ¿Sí?

-Pero, no veo a Fabray muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-¿Qué idea?- debo reaccionar.

-De que Rach te de unas clases particulares de pociones, necesitas ayuda y Rachel es la mejor en esa área.

-Gracias Britt por eso, pero creo que tú estás tan bien capacitada como yo para…

-Por favor Rachel- digo interrumpiéndola- ayúdame, sé que no he sido muy buena contigo durante estos años, es más he sido una tonta… pero me arrepiento de todo lo hecho y todo lo dicho, solo era una niña- cada vez me voy poniendo más roja y eso que ni siquiera se lo digo mirándola a los ojos- por favor ayúdame a convertirme en una mejor persona.


	8. Tus más grandes temores

**Tus más grandes temores**

Por alguna extraña razón cada año tenemos un nuevo profesor o profesora de Defensa, la maldición del cargo según muchos creen, ningún profesor ha podido durar más de un año en ese puesto, en algunos casos, mucho menos. Por lo mismo muchos terminaban renunciando a la materia, en el salón solo nos encontrábamos seis personas de todas las casas, al fondo se encontraban Finn y Puck charlando animadamente sobre quidditch, un poco más adelante Brittany discutía algo sobre dragones con Mike Chang, otro Raven igual que ella, pero el muchacho solo asentía ante lo dicho por mi amiga, yo me encontraba jugando con mi varita entre mis dedos mientras levitaba el libro del año anterior por las cabezas de mis compañeros, los cuales ninguno parecía tomarme atención, solo Rachel, que parece mirarme cada vez más desde que le pedí que me diera clases de pociones, dijo que lo pensaría… pues parece pensarlo mucho, cada vez me mira de modo más fijo y realmente me avergüenza.

Me pongo de pie al ver que el maestro aun no llega y me siento a su lado.

-¿Me maquille mal hoy en la mañana o me han hecho algún hechizo?

-Eh… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque no dejas de verme… de verdad que si no quieres darme clases de pociones está bien, no es tu obligación, pero querría llevarme mejor contigo- le extiendo mi mano- te prometo que se acabaron las bromas… al menos para ti.

Veo como toma mi mano algo dudosa aun, de seguro espera que aun le haga una broma de mal gusto, intento sonreírle mientras la agito.

En cuanto el nuevo maestro entra me dirijo a mi asiento, pero Rachel me jala para quedar a un lado de ella, cuando giro a ver a nuestro maestro entiendo, el viejo, pero no hay otra palabra para él, parece no saber lo que significa la palabra sonreír y realmente un aura que espantaría a cualquiera, sus ojos negros entrecerrados y fijos en nuestros rostros, su caminar cojo de un pie que no logro identificar, su larga túnica negra y su ceñido traje del mismo color… realmente es imponente.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, iré directo al grano, es su último año y los EXTASIS se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina y su educación en los terrenos de defensa ha sido inestable, por lo cual este año se resumirá en absoluta y completa práctica de hechizos, superaran todos sus miedos y el que no pueda saldrá por esa puerta, porque si tengo que llegar a fin de año con un solo alumno lo haré.

Sus palabras fueron claras y directas, no habrá tiempo para tonterías en este curso, ni mucho menos para miedos, todos tiemblan, lo noto, menos Brittany… ella, es ella, no temblará con nada. De cierto modo este trato no me complica, lo miro y veo la misma pose de mi padre, ha de ser un auror frustrado de otro país, su acento no es ingles…

-Durante las primeras clases veremos hechizos de duelo, deben aprender a defenderse y a atacar por partes iguales, haremos un par de clases en los aires también, deben aprender que todo puede pasar- Rachel se ha tensado más de lo que ya estaba- en mi clase no habrán tareas escritas, ni informes, ni nada de esa tontería burocrática, solo hay dos colores para mi negro o blanco, reprueban o pasan. Para la siguiente clase los quiero con sus varitas en las cercanías del bosque prohibido, a un lado de la casa del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

Nos da una mirada a todos, seguramente ya unos cuantos estamos pensando en marcharnos, me uno a eso, suficiente con papá, pero… Rachel está nerviosa, tiembla, por debajo de la mesa tomo su mano y la miro. Sus ojos chocan con los míos y me susurra un suave "Gracias" y por vez primera me siento bien, su tranquilidad es por mi y eso me alegra.

-Bien, es todo lo que tenía que decirles el día de hoy, se pueden marchar.

El maestro, del cual ni su nombre nos ha dicho, se sienta esperando a que alguno de nosotros se mueva y realmente ninguno parece querer moverse, solo nos mira con sus ojos y recorre nuestras caras, por experiencia se como es tratar con hombres como estos, así que hago lo que me parece mejor.

Me pongo de pie y con la mano de Rach aun tomada, la ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo, me paso hacia el puesto de Britt, quien, con una sonrisa en el rostro, nos sigue y tras ella Mike Chan, de inmediato, Puck y Finn salen corriendo para no quedarse solos con el maestro seguramente.

Camino con la mano de Rachel a un lado y Britt al otro, y por una extraña razón con el trío de miedosos a nuestras espaldas, yo, solo camino para alejarme lo posible de ese salón, una vez a las afueras del salón, suelto un gran suspiro.

-¡Ese tío está loco! Renunciaré de inmediato…

-Yo también- Puck y Finn parecen querer tirar la toalla.

-Yo pienso que nos será muy útil tener un maestro como él.

-Britt…

Me despego de la conversación de los otros cuatro cuando siento a Rachel temblar, la aparto un poco y solo la miro, tiene miedo.

-No creo que sea tan malo como él se presenta, será duro pero no imposible- intento levantarle el ánimo.

-No me da miedo él- su mirada está en el piso e intento levantársela con mi otra mano.

-Hey pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado en esta clase ¿sí?

Ella solo asiente con una sonrisa y me siento realizada, ¡al fin he visto su primera sonrisa por mí!

Suelta mi mano lentamente y ya me siento vacía, pero me sigue sonriendo.

-Te veo mañana en la tarde en sala de pociones, la pediré para ambas,

-¿Ah?

-Acepto darte clases Quinn Fabray, solo debes prometer intentar no hacer explotar nada- ríe un poco y se siente bien.

-¡Acepto!


	9. Quinn Boom Boom

**Primera Clase**

-Espera… te he hecho 20 de las preguntas más difíciles de las pociones y las has contestado bien…

-Te he dicho que mi problema no está en mis conocimientos.

-Pero…- ¿Por qué parece sorprendida de que sepa eso?

-…

-¡No comprendo! Con los conocimientos que tienes deberías saber hacer completamente las pociones.

-Rach- sus ojos se abren al ver que la llamo de aquella forma- mi problema es cuando me pongo frente a un caldero… sigo las instrucciones… pero aun así todo explota ¡BOOM!

Muevo mis manos ampliándolas y haciendo la mímica de la explosión, Rachel baja su mirada riendo.

-Hacer volar pociones que son imposibles de hacer de volar.

-Así de peligrosa soy nena…- le guiñó el ojo y ella se sonroja.

Desde la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mi relación con Rachel ha ido mejorando, realmente mucho, mi corazón se sigue acelerando a su lado y ella… hay veces que aun me mira con desconfianza, pero da mas de si para creer que he cambiado, así que ya no me siento tan torpe y logro expresarme con naturalidad frente a ella.

-¡Pues bien! Probaremos hacer una pociones que no te estalle en la cara- la veo ponerse de pie y guardar los apuntes.

-No… no… ¡No! Estoy tratando de que nada malo te pase ¿Y Quieres que te haga volar? ¡Estas de mente!

Gira a verme sorprendida por mis palabras.

-¿No quieres que nada malo me pase?

¿Hace más calor o es idea mía?

-Yo… ehm…- ella suspira y yo dejo de tartamudear, de nuevo las palabras se escaparon.

-Hare como que no escuché eso ¿Está bien Fabray?- asiento, me he zafado- Pero probaremos con una pociones sencilla.

Treinta minutos después la poción de primer año, la cual solo era para hacer crecer más rápido las plantas… está negra y moviéndose de modo extraño en el caldero frente a mi…

-No lo comprendo… he hecho cientos de veces esta poción para el jardín de mi casa… vi que seguiste todas las instrucciones, no he despegado el ojo de ti… ¿Cómo?

-¡Ves que no es locura mía!

-De acuerdo esto si que es extraño… -Mira la poción a cierta distancia, si no sabré yo que es extraño.

-Te apuesto a que cuando agregue el último ingrediente explotará

-Es imposible Fabray… no hay ningún ingrediente explosivo dentro de esta poción, por esa razón la e…

La aparto un poco de la poción, más que un poco un mucho y me alejo con ella y a la distancia lanzo el pequeño gusano que era la última parte.

¡BOOM!

Ya lo veía venir…

-Ves te…

-Esto… imposible… mi caldero…

Veo su pobre caldero y se encuentra en pésimas condiciones…

-¡Te compraré otro! ¡Lo prometo! Más grande y… más profesional… yo… yo…- toca suavemente mi hombro.

-No me refería a eso, yo lavo mi caldero para asegurarme que no haya restos de pociones que puedan intervenir con la siguiente… así que no entiendo… realizaste los pasos a mi lado y era una poción simple, revisé tus manos al empezar… esto es… imposible…

-Has ido a los partidos de quidditch- me mira extraña como si me hubiera vuelto loca por mencionar al quidditch después de hacer explotar el caldero- hay una porra "Quinn Boom Boom" pues… no la cantan solo porque hago explotar los aros…

Saca su varita y la mueve haciendo desaparecer los calderos con restos de poción en ello.

-Pensé sería más fácil contigo Fabray…

-Quinn, por favor Rach- me encanta llamarla así- dime Quinn

-Bueno Quinn- resalta mi nombre riendo- eres todo un misterio, pero aprobaras pociones de eso me encargo yo

La abrazo… porque sepa Merlin cuando tendré una escusa tan buena para abrazarla nuevamente y… ¡Por Morgana! Se siente estupendo… huele a miel y chocolate, es como tener un ángel en mis brazos, mi corazón se acelera pero no la quiero soltar.

Ella se mueve entre mis brazos, quizá debería sol… ¡Me ha afirmado! ¡Sus brazos están en mi cuello! ¡Por los calcetines de Dumbledore! Esto se siente fabuloso…

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos abrazándonos… no me importa tampoco se siente tan… tan perfecto… tan correcto… tan Rachel Berry.

-Debemos irnos… dentro de poco los profesores saldrán a hacer las rondas y tu no eres prefecta para pasearte por las noches.

-Oh si…- ¡No la quiero soltar!

-Ehm… asi no podemos caminar… Quinn.

-¿Por qué no? Es cómodo

Me golpea el brazo suavemente y la suelto.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto?

-Me enamoré…- digo sin pensar.

-Entiendo lo que dices… yo también me enamoré durante el verano.

Sonríe y se sonroja… no creo que esto sea bueno o si.

-¡Vamonos! Boom, boom…

Ríe mientras me coge del brazo y camina conmigo lejos de las mazmorras de pociones.

-Quinn… yo también quería pedirte un favor.

-Usted mande

-El maestro de defensa ha dicho algo sobre volar y…

-Y tu le tienes miedo a las alturas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me mira preocupada- no creo nunca haber hecho algo para…

-Cuando vas a ver los partidos de quidditch siempre te quedas en medio de la multitud, sentada, y cuando subes a las gradas siempre vas con alguien aferrándote a su brazo, por lo general de Kurt… en primer año siempre te enfermabas para las clases de vuelo, además intentas no mirar por las ventanas cuando estamos sobre el segundo piso, mientras que en el primero y el segundo te sientas al lado de la venta, cuando pasamos el tercero te sientas al centro del salón…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- ¡Diablos! ¡Que me lleven los dementores… hable de más!

-Yo ehm… - esto algo obsesionada contigo y recién me di cuenta… ¡No! Si le digo eso seguro y me mata…

-Eres extraña Quinn Fabray sabes mucho de una persona que decías odiar antes de este año…

-¡No te odie nunca! Simplemente soy algo torpe para tratar con las personas… ¡Digo! Santana es mi mejor amiga y nos hemos tirado a golpes unas seis veces.

-¿Qué hay de Brittany?

-Britt… bueno… Britt es Britt…- sí, eso resume a Britt.

Se ríe sin mirarme.

-Así que la señorita Fabray ¿no sabía cómo tratarme y por eso me molestaba?

-Te pido perdón de nuevo… yo…

-No pidas más perdón, solo trátame como hoy lo has hecho y seremos buenas amigas…

Me da un beso en la mejilla mientras se comienza a marchar a su sala común.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué favor me querías pedir?

-Mañana… te veo en el desayuno ¡QUINN BOOM BOMM!

De repente me dio mucho calor….


End file.
